The present invention relates to a device for transversely cutting lengths of a strip traveling continuously along a predetermined route.
For cutting lengths of sheet material, a strip of the material traveling continuously along a predetermined route is usually cut transversely and at least partially by feeding the strip through a cutting device comprising two rollers, one fitted with a blade and the other with a cutting block or anvil, and by rotating the rollers in opposite directions so that the blade cooperates at regular intervals with the cutting block or anvil for cutting the strip.
One drawback of known cutting devices of the aforementioned type is that they are relatively noisy, due to the blade necessarily striking the cutting block or anvil when cutting the strip. Moreover, continual contact between the blade and the cutting block or anvil results in rapid wear and, consequently, frequent sharpening of the blade.